


Adoption

by Tortellini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Extended Families, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Team as Family, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Tony adopts Peter but he might regret it later.Oneshot/drabble





	Adoption

"...so," said Peter slowly. "Uh, does this mean you're adopting me, sir?"

Tony smiled. "Bold of you to assume you weren't already my son, Peter."

Aww, that was actually really sweet. Peter smiled.

A little bit later he thought of something. And you know him being him he decided to share it out loud for Tony. 

"...wouldn’t it be fucked up if vegetables were actually sentient and could feel things when we ate them?"

Tony sighed. 

"Peter, repeat after me." he said.

"..." said Tony. He didn't say anything else. 

"..." said Peter back.

"But you aren't saying anything," said Peter.

"Exactly."


End file.
